


Monster

by talesofakindredspirit



Category: Marvel
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Asgard, F/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 04:58:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17615939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesofakindredspirit/pseuds/talesofakindredspirit
Summary: Reader reunites with her long lost lover, only it doesn't exactly go how she expected.





	Monster

When Thor had burst through the door of your chambers yelling about Loki being alive and on Midgard you had thought he’d gone mad. Loki was dead. There was no way that, after falling off the Bifrost, he could possibly still be alive. Turns out, Thor was right. The pain you felt when you found out he was actually alive this whole time was almost worse than when he “died”. When Thor took you to Midgard, it was all kind of a blur. You had to pinch yourself multiple times as Thor confronted your, assumed to be long dead, lover after pulling him out of the strange flying machine. You could hardly believe that after these long torturous months without him, he was standing here. Right in front of you. One thing you did take notice of though, was that something was off about him. You couldn’t quite put your finger on it but this Loki wasn’t your Loki, he’d changed somehow.

You couldn’t take your eyes off of him, everything else fading out of focus around you. You could only concentrate on him. You stood in front of a screen watching the red-haired woman interrogate Loki. You were too caught up in your own thoughts to notice everyone arguing around you. You were knocked out of your thoughts, quite literally, when a sudden explosion goes off, the flames burning your arm and glass slicing into your skin as you’re thrown across the room and into a wall.

Your head spins as you pull yourself off the ground, everyone from before had either disappeared or were getting ready to take off. Your thoughts instantly travelled to Loki’s past antics, knowing immediately that this was his doing. You take off in a random direction in an attempt to try and locate Loki. The halls in this big machine were similar to the ones in the palace back on Asgard, not quite as beautiful, but definitely as confusing.

You blindly rush down the twisting halls, needing to find Loki fast before he could hurt someone. You needed to be the one to stop him, he would rarely listen to anyone on Asgard and he most certainly won’t listen to anyone here, especially if they tried to stop him. You bump into one of the agents, a slightly older man with kind eyes and a good soul. The force of the impact knocks you to the ground.

“Oh, I’m so sorry.” The two of you say in unison. He holds out his hand to help you up and you gratefully take it, gripping his forearm tightly as you pull yourself up.

“I need you to tell me where Loki is being held.” You express worriedly, tightening your hold on the agent.

“That’s exactly where I was going. Let me take you. We have to hurry, before he gets the chance to escape.” He runs off again and you follow, easily keeping pace with him and barely breaking a sweat.

Once the two of you make it to the cell where Loki is being kept, it’s very obvious that something is missing. It’s Loki. 

In his place inside the cell was Thor, who looked extremely pissed off. The agent, Phil son of Coul, which you learned was his name on the way here, walks into the room with a large weapon that looks like a canon. He made a small stop on the way here to pick it up so he’d have something to defend himself with against a god. Loki stands over the control board, threatening to drop Thor out of the Helicarrier.

You stay hidden in the shadows by the door, Phil stepping forward and smacking the guard in the head with the weapon. The guard falls down like a tree, slumping to the ground and not moving.

“Move away, please,” Phil asks politely, staring Loki down as he steps into the room. Loki surprisingly listens which is your first clue that he’s pulling another one of his tricks. “You like this? We started working on the prototype after you sent the Destroyer. Even I don’t know what it does. Do you wanna find out?”

You stare intently at Loki, barely listening to Phil talk, and then you notice his hand flicker slightly. Your eyes widen and you let out a gasp, sprinting forward and shoving Phil out of the way just in time, his body harshly hitting the wall from the force of your shove and knocking him out as the weapon clatters to the floor.

At that exact moment, the real Loki appears holding the staff that, instead of stabbing through Phil, slices through your chest seeing as you pushed him out of the way. Pain erupts in your chest and you let out a pained scream, clutching frantically at your wound that pours with dark red blood, staining your hands and clothes rapidly.

You can faintly hear Thor’s screams of anguish and the sudden howling of wind as you fall to the floor. A pair of arms catches you before you can hit the ground and you look up to see the terror-filled eyes of your past lover as he clutches you to his chest in desperation. He holds his hands above the wound, a green mist surrounding you as he frantically tries to fix the damage he caused.

Your body begins to go numb, the pain slowly dulling. You know what that means. You’re going to die. Even an Asgardian can’t take a blow that severe and survive it. 

“My love…” You cough as blood begins to rise in your throat and staining your lips. You raise a weak and bloodied hand to his face, gently caressing his cheek and smiling softly. He looks down at you, tears streaming down his cheeks and gently landing on your face. “I missed you.” You mumble, your vision going dark and your hand falling from his face as your life begins to fade away.

You didn’t exactly expect to wake up alive after getting stabbed completely through the chest with a giant blade but alas, here you were. Your eyes flutter open, the only light in the room coming from a small window across the room from where you’re laying on a plush bed. The bed reminds you of the ones on Asgard and for a moment you think that the past few days could’ve just been some fucked up dream. That is until you catch a glimpse of yourself in the mirror hanging on the wall.

You let out a startled gasp and scramble up from the bed, the world spinning slightly as you regain your balance before you practically leap across the room to look at yourself, or rather what appears to be you.

Glowing blue eyes stare back at you, a drastic change from your usual (Y/E/C). You poke your eye to see if it’s real and immediately regret that decision.

‘ _ Why the hell did you just do that, you moron? _ ’ you grumble in your head. The door opens and you spin around, your eyes widen at the man standing in front of you.

“Loki?” you ask in a pained whisper. You step closer to him, holding up a hand to gently caress his cheek. Your hand meets solid skin and you could practically cry in relief. “You’re real, you’re actually here, I thought you were dead!”

He smiles at your outburst and pulls you into a tight hug. “I missed you too, my love.” You relax in his arms, holding him so tightly as though you’re afraid he’ll disappear.

You abruptly pull away from him, a furious glare on your face. “What the hell is wrong with you?” you screech, practically throwing yourself across the room, your actions similar to that of a scared animal. Loki looks alarmed at your outburst, reaching out towards you to try and pull you back into his arms. “No, you stay away. You  _ left  _ me!” The heartbreak is evident as your voice cracks, practically shattering Loki’s heart as he helplessly stares at your trembling form across the room. You begin to sob, wrapping your arms around yourself as you slowly slide down to the floor, landing harshly on your knees.

Loki hesitantly walks toward you, dropping down by your side and pulling you into his lap. You lash out at him, trying to escape his grasp, but he just holds you tighter. Sobs tear through your body, Loki gently rocking you and pressing soft kisses into your hair.

You eventually calm down enough to have a proper conversation and what Loki tells you, chills you to the bone. He explains to you what happened to him after he fell from the Bifrost and hatred begins to seep into your heart for the one they call Thanos. He hurt Loki in ways unimaginable to the normal mind.  _ Your  _ Loki. And for that, he would pay.

You turn your head to look him in the eyes and gently brush his tears away. Your gaze darts down to his lips, a longing sensation filling your gut. You look back up and your eyes connect, a fiery passion hidden deep in the depths of his eyes. He suddenly pulls your body flush with his, connecting your lips to his in a heated and long-awaited kiss. You sit on the floor like that for several minutes, your lips moving in sync with one another, the long, held back passions between the two of your finally releasing themselves.

Loki’s arms tighten around you and he stands, your lips connected in sweet longing. He slipped his tongue into your mouth, a moan falling from your lips into the kiss and you kiss him back with even more passion. He walked the short distance to the bed and laid you down, your lips never once disconnecting from his. He slid a gentle hand up your bare thigh and he climbed over top of you. He slots his hips between your legs, letting his fingers ghost over your already wet folds. 

His lips left yours, trailing down to your neck, sucking and kissing all over. He kept his focus on the spots he knew would make you moan out in pleasure. He began pulling at your shirt your only item of clothing, until you sat up and pulled it over your head, tossing it to the floor before you laid back down. You gasped when he slipped two fingers into you. He curled them expertly, hitting your sweet spot with every stroke of his fingers.

“Loki, that feels amazing” you breathed out, letting your head fall back onto the pillow.

“You think this feels good?” he said, teasing, letting his fingers pump into you a few more times before pulling them out, making you whimper at the loss of contact, “Sweetheart I’m going to make you feel so good, have to make up for all the time we missed…” he whispered in your ear before biting you on your neck and then kissing down your torso until his head was between your legs. 

He kissed your clit softly before his tongue licked a long, slow stripe up your folds. One of his hands settled on your lower belly to keep you from bucking your hips up and the other hand was teasing your clit while he worked his magic on you, his tongue tracing patterns on and around your clit. Your hands tightly fisted the sheets beneath you, overwhelmed with the amount of pleasure he was giving you with his mouth and hands. You let out several incessant moans and your muscles tense around the two fingers pumping into you. 

He runs his tongue in circles around your small bundle of nerves as his fingers returned to the curling motion they were doing before. When he felt you clench around his fingers, he slides them out of you and thrust his tongue into you repeatedly, pushing firm but not rough circles on your clit with his thumb. That action threw you over the edge and you cum hard on his tongue.

You looked down at him and he was licking up your juices, enjoying every second of what he was doing to you.

“Mmm… you taste divine, my love” he moaned, sucking on your clit once more before crawling his way back up to your face to hover above you.

“Loki, fuck me… please,” you beg, squirming underneath him.

“I simply cannot resist that request” he smirked, kissing you so you could taste yourself on his tongue. He was already hard and ready, getting turned on from the sight and sound of you finishing on his tongue. He positioned himself at your entrance and slid into you, stretching you wide on his cock. You both moaned at the familiar feeling of him being buried inside of you again and he stills for a moment to let you readjust to his size after so long.

“Loki move please” you begged, digging your nails into his back. He does as you requested and slowly began pumping himself into you. He stares down at your blissed-out face and smiles, never wanting to leave your side ever again. His pace quickens and he puts a hand on your breast, kneading it gently and teasing your nipples with just the right amount of pressure to send you flying towards a second orgasm.

“Gods, I missed you (Y/N).” he practically growled, quickening his pace even more. The two of you were a mess of moans and heavy breathing, the sound of his hips slapping against yours filling the room.

“I’m so close” you nearly yelled, raking your nails down his back as he grunted in agreement. He was still thrusting into you, hard, when his hand moved down to make tiny circles on your clit, sending you into your orgasm.

“Fuck yes, Loki!” you screamed out, digging your nails into his shoulder and clenching your walls hard around his length. Your orgasm sent him into his own release, spilling into you with deep, erratic thrusts. 

Out of breath, he toppled over next to you, a large grin on his face. He turns on his side and pulls you tight to his chest. “Oh, how I’ve missed you, my love.


End file.
